the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Noteworthy UK\EU trade figures in 2014-2018 (as according to Wikipedia)
flag. Author: User:Verdy p, User:-xfi-, User:Paddu, User:Nightstallion, User:Funakoshi, User:Jeltz, User:Dbenbenn, User:Zscout370. Designed by: Arsène Heitz, Paul M. G. Lévy.]] UK trade figures with the EU National Main export partners:-'' #United States 14.6% #Germany 10.1% #Switzerland 7% #China 6% #France 5.9% #Netherlands 5.8% #Ireland 5.5% (2016) ''Main import partners:-'' #Germany 14.8% #China 9.8% #United States 9.2% #Netherlands 7.5% #France 5.8% #Belgium 5% (2016) Regional Scotland *Top export (excluding oil and gas) destinations by country. About765% of Scottish trade is with the rest of the UK. # Rest of United Kingdom # United States # Netherlands # France # Germany # Norway # Ireland # Denmark # Spain # Switzerland # Brazil N. Ireland *Figures exclude the ~45% of exports and imports that go to the rest of the UK. Exports- # EU total (54.7%) # Ireland (33.4%) # United States (17.6%) # Canada (5.8%) # Germany (5.3%) # France (4.8%) Imports- # EU total (55.1%) # Ireland (27.2%) # China (16.5%) # United States (8.2%) # Germany (6.1%) # Netherlands (5.7%) Wales Exports- *Figures exclude the ~75% of exports and imports that go to the rest of the UK. #Germany #France #United States #Ireland #Netherlands #UAE #Spain #Belgium #Canada #Turkey England * ''It is officially classified, but some things are known by the the CBI, TUC, bosses, stock brokers, journalists, local MPs, ect. #The N.E. is the UK's leading exporter to Europe as a whole, with the U.S.A. close behind. Exports include speciality chemicals, light industrial goods, steele and dairy goods. #Yorkshire and the Humber is a major farming, light engineering and heavy industrial location. It exports some produce to to the E.U., U.S.A. and Japan. #Greater London is a financial, tourism and light industry hub that is very dependent on trade and tourist flows with Japan, the EU and USA. ##The City of London is a world class financial hubthat is very dependent on exports of fiscal contracts and financial products to both the E.U. and .U.S.A. Qatar, Switzerland, Malaysia, India, Singapore, S. Korea, Saudi, Israel, Switzerland, Norway, Bahrain, Turkey, Russia, Nigeria, S. Africa, Argentina, Bazil, chile, China and Japan are also big players in the city. #The West Midlands are the UK's manufacturing and light industry hub. There is also speciality agricultural activity in the rural parts. It is driven by exports to many parts of the world, the top 2 being the U.S.A. and the E.U. #The N.W. is the UK's leading exporter to the U.S.A. It is a major farming, light engineering and heavy industrial location. It exports much produce to to the E.U., U.S.A. and Ireland. #The East Midlands are is the UK's most E.U. dependent region. Experts are mostly to the UK, then the EU and the U.S.A. close behind. Exports include specialist technology, light industrial goods and agricultural good. Imports are mostly from the UK, but one of the biggest imports from the EU is Eastern European manual workers. #East Anglia is a E.U. dependent agricultural region. E.U. supplies in, speciality agricultural exports out. #S.E. England has a mixed economy and trades with a variety of nations. ##The Thames Valley has a mixed economy and trades with a variety of nations. Food processing and tourism is strong here. ##The South Coast has a mixed economy and trades with a variety of nations. Tourism is strong here. #The West Country is a UK dependent region. U.K. supplies in, agricultural exports out. Jersey #Exsports- Mostly United Kingdom and a lot of France. #Imports- Mostly United Kingdom and a lot of France. Guernsey * It is officially classified, but some things are known by the the CBI, TUC, bosses, stock brokers, journalists, local MPs, ect. #Exsports- Mostly United Kingdom and a lot of France. #Imports- Mostly United Kingdom and a lot of France. Isle of Man * It is officially classified, but some things are known by the the CBI, TUC, bosses, stock brokers, journalists, local MPs, ect. #Exsports- Mostly United Kingdom and some of Ireland. #Imports- Mostly United Kingdom and some of Ireland. Major EU trade figures with the UK #Irish exports- Great Britain (excludes Northern Ireland) 11.8%. #Irish imports- United Kingdom (excluding Northern Ireland) 22.5%. #Belgian exports- United Kingdom 8.4%. #Belgian imports- United Kingdom 4.9%. #Bulgarian exports- United Kingdom 2.2%. #Bulgarian import- United Kingdom 1.4%. #Dutch exports- United Kingdom 9.3%. #Dutch imports- United Kingdom 5.1%. #Cypriot exports- United Kingdom 5.3%. #Cypriot imports- United Kingdom 5%. #Czech exports - United Kingdom 5.2%. #Danish exports- United Kingdom 8.2%. #Finnish exports- United Kingdom 4.5%. #French exports- United Kingdom 7% #French imports- United Kingdom 4.2%. #Greek exports- United Kingdom 4.2%. #Italian exports- United Kingdom 5.2%. #Latvian exports- United Kingdom 4.9%. #Luxembourgese exports- United Kingdom 4.1%. #Maltese exports- United Kingdom 7.3%. #Maltese imports- United Kingdom 10.3%. #Polish exports- United Kingdom 6.4%. #Portuguese exports- United Kingdom 6.8%. #Portuguese imports- United Kingdom 2.7%. #Romanian exports- United Kingdom 4.3%. #Slovak exports- United Kingdom 6.0%. #Spanish exports- United Kingdom 6.9%. #Spanish imports- United Kingdom 4%. #Swedish exports- United Kingdom 6.2%. #Swedish imports- United Kingdom 5.2%. Also see #The number of British expats in the EU and Switzerland (2014-2016) #The number of EU and Swiss expats in the UK (2014-2018) #Anglo statistics and facts Sources #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Scotland #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_the_United_Kingdom #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Jersey #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Wales #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Northern_Ireland #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_the_Republic_of_Ireland #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_the_Netherlands #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Bulgaria #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Belgium #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Cyprus #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_the_Czech_Republic #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Denmark #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Finland #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_France #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Malta #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Luxembourg #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Latvia #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Greece #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Italy #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Romania #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Portugal #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Poland #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Slovakia #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Spain #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Economy_of_Sweden #https://www.emporis.com/buildings/100089/30-st-mary-axe-london-united-kingdom #https://food.ndtv.com/food-drinks/what-is-a-gherkin-is-it-different-from-a-pickled-cucumber-1620893 #https://www.expedia.com/The-Gherkin-London.d6078949.Vacation-Attraction #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/30_St_Mary_Axe Category:People Category:European Union Category:EU Category:United Kingdom Category:UK Category:Great Britain Category:Politics Category:Raceisum Category:Immigration Category:Emigration Category:Ethnic issues Category:Switzerland Category:Anglo statistics and facts Category:Trade Category:Finance Category:Economics Category:Economy Category:Banks, building society and S&Ls Category:Banking Category:Brexit Category:Hep Category:Su